Clan Darkdraft
|theater = |alignment = |faction = Alliance Neutral |recruitment = |leaders = Bartholomew "Burly" Darkdraft Breja Darkdraft |races = |image= }} Clan Darkdraft is an older Dark Iron clan that has long served the nobility and upper classes of Dark Iron society. As it stands, there are currently only two members of the family alive, almost completely being wiped out during the raids on Blackrock Mountain.Clan Darkdraft - The Mead Hall Wiki History Founding The clan was first founded by Dwelvan the First when the Dark Irons still lived under the mountain of Khaz. Dwelvan was a passionate dwarf and loved to brew. At the time he was simply a barkeep working in the lower levels of Ironforge, but he aspired to be much more. He began studying with brewmasters that supplied the pub that he worked at and found he enjoyed this line or work far more. Eventually, he would create a recipe that would found his name: the Dark Draft. This recipe used actual iron ore in the fermentation period, it added a unique flavor to the beer that nothing else could. The ale was a success and Dwelvan was soon selling his brew throughout Ironforge. The War of Three Hammers When the War of Three Hammers began, Dwelvan Darkdraft the Third was patriarch of the family, then. The Dark Irons left the mountain city of Ironforge and eventually had settled into Blackrock Mountain after its formation. With Shadowforge City under construction, Dwelvan the Third formed the new brewery in the depths of the mountain. The Darkdraft Brewery quickly became a large operation and supplied its drinks throughout. The recipe changed for the Dark Draft, now using the new dark iron ore. The ale became a point of pride as it embodied the very ore named after the Dark Iron people. Under Emperor Dagran Thaurissan Dagran Thaurissan came to power a decade after Dwelvan the Third passed and his eldest son whom was also named after him took to leading the clan. Dwelvan the Fourth was much different than his predecessors and sought power and wealth. To do so, he began to publicly back the Emperor and negotiated deals to quell any rivalry or upsets within the kingdom through discreet means. Poisons and toxins began to flow into select batches of Darkdraft, sent off to remove these problems. Clan Darkdraft was indeed rewarded for their efforts, the drink stopped being supplied to pubs and bars suck as the Grim Guzzler and became a high-end ale that only the nobility drank. Extinction Dwelvan the Fourth had three sons and two daughters. His third son and fourth oldest, Bartholomew "Burly" Darkdraft was an amazing brewer but the boy was queer. Bartholomew was rowdy, could not stay in line, and often was found running about claiming to be on an adventure. By the time Bartholomew reached fifteen, he had brought much embarrassment to the clan and Dwelvan, not wanting to risk his chance for power, exiled the child from Shadowforge City. During the Alliance raid on Blackrock Mountain, the family was wiped out due to their ties to the Emperor. The eldest daughter and third eldest child, Breja Darkdraft was able to escape. Bartholomew and Breja are now the only surviving members of the Clan. Notes and references Category:Houses and Clans